


Feeling bad

by MissMarauder



Series: Loud Drabbles [6]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Lucy is a good sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarauder/pseuds/MissMarauder
Summary: While she was angry a few moments ago, she now only felt guilty.





	Feeling bad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am NOT Chris Savino and I do NOT own the Loud House and it's characters.
> 
> P.S: English is not my first language, so beware for any mistakes.

Lucy felt bad. She had just forced her older brother to go on a date. And not only her, but three of her older sisters did the same thing. While she was angry a few moments ago, she now only felt guilty. Her brother really didn’t want to go to the dance. And when Lucy and her sisters discovered they had him settled with four dates, they didn’t even bother to help. She just hoped everything went well.

When she met up with Haiku the next day, Lucy had never expected her to say it had been fun.  And that yes, she had found out he had three other dates. But that it didn’t really matter. Lucy suddenly didn’t feel so bad anymore.


End file.
